Electrical components, such as those used in hybrid or electric vehicles, may be manufactured separately and later assembled into a final product or system. Each electrical component may be associated with a conductor assembly that functions to couple together the various electrical components of the final product. In particular, these conductor assemblies may have a terminal device that houses the terminals necessary for the subsequent electrical couplings during assembly. Conventionally, prior to assembly, these terminal devices may expose the terminals to environmental and manufacturing contaminants, particularly during shipment of the electrical components or during an end-of-line wash. Protection assemblies for terminal devices have been proposed to prevent contamination of the terminal devices. However, conventional attempts at protection assemblies may be subject to a number of issues, including insufficient protection, insufficient securement to the terminal device, not being water-tight, and/or requiring special tools to install or remove.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved protection assemblies for electrical components, particularly terminal devices of electrical components. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.